1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode device, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for forming handover in a multi-mode terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless mobile communication technology is being rapidly developed not only in voice communication but also in high speed transmission/reception of data. Nowadays, a fourth generation mobile communication technology, for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication system is a focus of attention. However, under the condition that a fourth generation communication network and a third generation communication network are present together, a mobile communication terminal or a mobile communication data card must include not only fourth generation mobile communication technology but also third generation mobile communication technology being widely used in the world. Therefore, in order to simultaneously support the next generation mobile communication technology and the legacy mobile communication technology, a mobile communication having different modems and processors and a data-card type dual-mode terminal are needed.
The dual-mode terminal includes two modems having different communication schemes so as to so that it can support different communication schemes using the two modems. Generally, the dual-mode terminals have been widely used in a region including heterogeneous communication networks. As representative examples of the dual-mode terminal, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication device and a Wideband Code Divisional Multiple Access (WCDMA) communication device are being intensively researched by many developers and companies. Although the present invention will exemplarily disclose such a dual-mode terminal capable of communicating with all of LTE and CDMA networks, the scope or spirit of the present invention is not limited thereto and can also be applied to other wireless communication examples as necessary.